Mal Fraser
Mal Fraser was half-demon mob boss and leader of the Fraser Gang. Biography Before the time of the plot, he acted illegally with organs, but was probably also involved in other illegal activities. And he has done so to such an extent, or over such a long period of time that even the Watchers Council knew about him. At the time of the plot he does not make these "business" but apparently no longer, but instead sells the blood of Mohra Demons. Angel and Faith attack a nightclub, which is owned or run by him, beat several of the guests there and devastate the furnishings. Mal Fraser then threatens to call the police because magic is selling for sale, but vandalism is not. Faith says that killing demons is a legal honor, and that he is a half-demon. Thereupon Mal Fraser transforms from his human form into his demonic form because he assumes that Faith wants to attack him. But Angel stops the fight and flees with Faith. When the two follow up research on his business, it turns out that Mal Fraser deals with Mohra-Blood, but his last customers have disappeared. Then they secretly sneak into his villa, where he holds a big auction, and sells another Mohra-Blood. Angel and Faith are causing a major turmoil, making the auction a great battle. Finally, the villa is also attacked by Nash and Pearl. Both are actually looking for Angel to kill him, but Faith can use a trick to make the demons attack they both. Mal Fraser realizes that he is not powerful enough to defeat the other two half-demons and flee. Personality and traits Unlike most demons who are evil because they believe in "evil," Mal Fraser has human motives for his actions. He is doing illegal business to get rich. In addition, he is considered very unscrupulous, and does everything to achieve his goal. Apparently, even for his own subordinates, because Baphon said that Mal Fraser would kill him because he became useless for him. He also seems more "tactical" when the situation requires it. So he flees when he knows that he can not win a fight. In addition, he only transform when Faith threatened him openly, and did not immediately attack her, or first began the fight. Powers and Abilities Mal Fraser can change from his human to his demon form. In his demon form he has two horns, two wings and a tail. In addition, he is also half a body-length larger than in his human form. Trivia * He is one of the few half-demons who have demonic features. In his case, there are two "horns" on his cheeks, which are also seen in his human form. * When Faith tells him that he is a half-demon, Mal Fraser replies that he is a three-quarter-demon, "especially in his pants". In this case he would not be a real half-demon, but a demon with human kinship, similar to the Groosalugg. But it could have been just a saying to impress women. Appearances * Live Through This, Part Two * Live Through This, Part Three * Live Through This, Part Four Category:Males Category:London residents Category:Half-demons Category:Demon Masters Category:Angel & Faith enemies